


When fanboys start a fight (and cadmus wins) 鹬蚌相争

by 709394



Category: DCU, Justice League 3000
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fan of superman has an argue with a fan of batman. he made a list to prove batman didn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 蝙蝠侠不存在的10个理由

**Author's Note:**

> plz don't laugh at my english, i do my best_(:з」∠)_

****

主题：蝙蝠侠不存在的10个理由  
发帖人：powerofsun  
发帖时间：18.06.3014 23:17:48  
点击数：1728 回复数：56 只看楼主

之前某个想象力爆棚的人一直坚持蝙蝠侠是史上最伟大的英雄，没了蝙蝠侠的JL就是一坨只打败仗的shit。我认为这个有点智商低的家伙是时候吃点药了（也许是他买不起呢，不过我是不会给出来现的智障丝毫同情心的:-D）

我实在受够了某些蝙蝠粉（包括但不限于那个SB）到处宣传他们的万能蝙蝠论了。蝙蝠侠其实是不存在的，他只是在这一千年之中变质了的传说，用于某些人的臆想而已，以下我列举我这种说法的十个理由：

1.他没有任何超能力。Seriously？在JL这种每个人都有超能力（唯独蝙蝠侠没有）的组织里，有一个没有任何超能力的纯人类成为一个战斗主力？

2.蝙蝠粉们总是吹嘘蝙蝠侠的超群智慧，说蝙蝠侠的智慧无人能敌。说真的，跟传说一样碰上达克赛那种用眼睛发射的光就能杀死人的超强敌人，智慧有用吗？跟达克赛说“这位先生你等等，我去拿个镜子，你往镜子里发死光好让死光反射回给你吧”？别笑死人了

3.传说他使用大量武器来战斗，烟雾弹催泪器各种冰冻弹火焰弹已经是标配，甚至有蝙蝠机、蝙蝠潜艇等等大型装备。姑且不说他是怎么把这么一大堆东西带上战场的，这些装备是哪里来的？要知道这可是相当大一笔钱，他去哪里找？JL报销？那雇佣一个超能力者不是更方便实在？那么这笔资金除非是他自己提供的。

4.接上一条，如果资金都是他自己提供，那么我们可以假设蝙蝠侠本身、或者有一个好朋友富可敌国。有这么一笔钱，谁会上战场？那么就是他的好朋友了。可是你听说过蝙蝠侠有任何朋友吗？传说里都是在说他多么孑然一身

5.蝙蝠侠是黑暗和恐惧的象征，人人都恐惧蝙蝠侠，他是阻止超人变坏的保险丝。这一点更加令人捧腹，一个没有任何超能力、只用武器的人（假设他真的存在），要如何才能成为黑暗和恐惧的象征？超人倒是容易多了，只是他不愿意。至于说阻止超人那就更可笑了，超人一根手指都能把他收拾掉

6.蝙蝠侠是JL七巨头之一。反驳理由同上

7.蝙蝠侠非常著名的一点是总是做好万全的准备。但是，老天啊，有任何一个人类能有万全的准备吗？即使能想到，他就能干掉任何人？拜托，准备需要时间，他是个人类，他要吃饭睡觉，他一天没有48个小时或者480个谢谢

8.既然他没有任何超能力，还是JL的大脑和所有行动计划的来源，那么他绝对会成为JL的弱点。想想看，只要杀了这么一个纯人类，JL就会瘫痪，为什么没有任何一个恶棍去做这件事？那只能是因为蝙蝠侠并不存在

9.蝙蝠侠成功抵挡了一切拥有超能力（有些杀伤力还是行星级别）的敌人。怎么可能？如第二点所说，十分之一个达克赛就足以让他死得不能再死了

10.蝙蝠侠死而复生过。没有任何一个纯人类能死而复生，除非他只是个传说，跟耶稣一样

综上所述，蝙蝠侠并不存在，或者说某些追捧者脑补出的那个蝙蝠侠形象不存在。但是超人存在，神奇女侠存在，JL的其他成员也存在，是什么人出于怎样的目的要把这样一个虚构的都市传说故事加入这段历史呢？比如某些只能靠超人类维持秩序但还是死要面子的G*？还是说蝙蝠侠本来就是代表G存在于JL的人？那么为什么会有那么些蝙蝠粉上下蹦跶就很清楚了~

*government的缩写


	2. 超人不存在的10个理由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fan of batman made a list that proved superman didn't exist to fight back.

主题：超人不存在的10个理由  
发帖人：nightmare  
发帖时间：19.06.3014 22:06:24  
点击数：1230 回复数：48 只看楼主

LZ听说最近有某些粉丝列了10个理由来证明蝙蝠侠不存在。LZ已经去看过了，那篇狗屁不通的东西还好意思拿出来丢人现眼，一看就知道是他们掐不过我们，开始创造历史了。

LZ明人不做暗事，说的就是你，powerofsun。这论坛谁不知道你是超人脑残粉？一直拿着那个傻乎乎的红蓝角色到处布教，捧一踩一很高兴是吗？知道为什么大半年了都没人肯喜欢你的超人吗？因为超人根！本！不！存！在！

LZ不是在跟你抬杠。就你那颠倒黑白，把蝙蝠侠打成G分子、把我打成美分（G快还我血汗钱！）的行为，我是看不上的。凡事讲究论断，我就来跟你说说为什么超人不存在。

1.超人的能力。按照传说，超人的能力包括了：超级力量、超级速度、超级听力、超级视力、超级记忆、超级blabla一大堆挂着超级的能力，加上飞行、刀枪不入等等，像不像一个由各种传说拼凑起来的虚拟角色？

2.超人的能力大小。超级力量可以移动恒星，超级速度能回溯时间，超级听力能听到宇宙外的声音，超级视力能看到宇宙尽头。超人已经成神了，超越了事实的概念。

3.超人的能量来源。超人的能量来源只有太阳，他所有的能力只要能晒晒太阳都能无限制使用。姑且不说当时人类顶尖科技对太阳能的利用率是多少，就超人所能接触到的来自太阳的光能和热能就能支撑这全部的力量？这样太阳能利用率起码是4000%以上。

4.超人的能力怎么来的。现在有三种说法：第一种说法是，他捡到了一个神奇的物品，以此得到了力量。但是即使是十年前的科技、魔法顶峰，什么时候有能力出现过这种东西了？要是能有这种物品，我们这个世界已经满是超人了。第二种说法是，他天生的。问题来了，人类的基因有多大的概率在突变到拥有这样的能力同时不会造成任何异常的外观？几率无限趋向于零，坎德莫斯至今也没能做到这个。第三种说法是，他是外星人。这种说法一般伴随一个大致相同的故事：一个异星球爆炸，他的父母提前预知了这件事，把他送到了地球。由此产生的疑问是，既然能提前预知，为何只有他一个幸存者？为何恰恰是地球？为何他在原本的异星球中的族人没有任何超能力，而他有？没有人能回答这些疑问。

5.为什么超人的活动范围仅止于地球？他的能力足以支撑他在宇宙中驰骋，除非创造超人的人只在地球生活过，一旦要描写地球之外的故事，就无能为力了。

6.超人拥有如此的能力，他可以做“任何事”，可最终他最伟大的事情就是成立了正义联盟，他本人甚至没有留下任何切实存在过的证据，也没有子裔。这可能吗？不要说那个标志，神奇女侠的标志流传至今都有十几个版本，没有一个是真的。

7.超人拥有所有生物中最善良的心。上至拯救地球下至扶老奶奶过马路，似乎一切好事他都做过，似乎一切好事都是由他来做。

8.即使他是超人，也不可能拯救所有人。如果他如同7所说，拥有最善良的心，那他一定会被愧疚淹没，陷于自责中。这两点本身就互为矛盾。

9.既然超人有如1所说的那么多能力，他一个人就能做到所有其他超级英雄能做到的事情，他要怎么和别人合作？

10.有超人这种神在，还要正义联盟干什么？给他鼓掌吗？

由此可见，超人只是一个虚构的人物。至于为什么超人这个虚构人物会出现在正义联盟中，并且担当了领导角色，我不会像powerofsun一样去恶意猜测他人立场。我只列举事实，得出推论。


	3. 有种出来单挑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come and fight like a man!

主题：nightmare有种出来单挑  
发帖人：powerofsun  
发帖时间：20.06.3014 21:47:56  
点击数：2051 回复数：102 只看楼主

我实在受够你这个SB的狡辩了，我打赌你和你的“蝙蝠侠”一样只会“谋略”“智商”“计划”，躲在后面叽叽歪歪。有种像个男人一样出来单挑啊！给你优惠，时间地点你挑，你挑到隔壁星系我也去，别说你不敢来，你不敢来蝙蝠侠就是假的

 

回帖人：nightmare  
38楼  
发表于 21.06.3014 08:15:32  
回复此楼

明天晚上10点，DC幽灵公园外广场。你输了以后不准再提超人


	4. powerofsun nightmare单挑直播贴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> powerofsun nightmare fighting live post

发帖人：WacthT  
发帖时间：22.06.3014 20:07:16  
点击数：5620 回复数：372 只看楼主  
LZ已经在幽灵公园了，四周比较平和，不知道有没有跟LZ一样过来围观论坛两大名ID的真人掐架。很多人知道LZ就住在DC，所以义不容辞的来进行直播了。现在我在公园广场对面的甜品店和@FireFighter 吃着雪糕聊着天  
对了，他们两个好像没有约定怎样认出对方啊？

回帖人：WacthT  
12楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 20:12:16  
没看到可疑人物，但是碰到了同样前外围观的@Pink 和@David025  
这家甜品店的雪糕是真的好吃，欢迎大家前来品尝，我发誓我这贴绝对收了钱，店家给我打了8折  
Powerofsun和nightmare依然没有出现，围观群众的队伍倒是越发壮大了。不过他们两个约的是10点，所以现在我们还在闲聊

回帖人：WacthT  
32楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 20:33:16  
千万不要和@David025 打扑克牌！  
[照片01789544]

回帖人：WacthT  
87楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 21:09:56  
我们看见一个穿着蝙蝠标志衣服的人出现了！不知道是不是nightmare，@FireFighter 前去确认了  
现在离10点还有50分钟，powerofsun来了没？

回帖人：WacthT  
132楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 21:12:23  
那个人就是nightmare！当事人拒绝了我们的拍照请求，但是同意了拍个背影。令人惊讶的是他不是我们之前猜测的那样是个瘦弱的宅男，看起来胜负未分啊  
附上nightmare的背影一张~  
[照片01789784]

回帖人：WacthT  
256楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 21:24:17  
Powerofsun出现了！穿着同款超人标志衣服，肌肉都鼓出来了！直播LZ不怕死的上去申请拍照了！看起来是一场恶战啊！  
[照片0179025]

回帖人：WacthT  
279楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 21:25:54  
他们一致决定决斗现在立刻开始！

回帖人：WacthT  
286楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 21:27:15  
有个奇怪的女人出现了，他们没有打起来。不知道在商谈什么，有人拦住了我们，想抢我们的手机，@FireFighter 和@Pink 在和他们交涉，无耻的LZ在后面偷拍  
[照片0179240]

回帖人：WacthT  
302楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 21:32:19  
现在情况诡异了，他们跟着那个女人上了一辆悬浮车，不像是强迫的。这个女人什么来头？  
[照片0179565]

回帖人：WacthT  
354楼  
发表于 22.06.3014 21:33:46  
有人警告我们不要再拍照了，是那个女人带过来的人。到底怎么回事？？？？


	5. powerofsun nightmare单挑直播贴

[×抱歉，此帖子不存在]  
10秒后返回主页，或点此处返回主页


	6. 注

看来我还是解释一下……  
JL3000设定，正联不是原本的正联复活，而是他们的基因和记忆覆盖在一个完好的人身上，让他们变得拥有那些能力，和继承记忆。他们以为自己是本体，只是复活导致了能力和记忆缺失，但实际上是基因覆盖的副作用  
发帖的两个人被卡德摩斯的人，就是JL3000里出场的妹子之一带走了，他们半自愿半被骗成为了提供躯体的人  
之后帖子就被和谐了

基本就是作者脑洞大的产物【。


End file.
